POTC: The Second Daughter of the Governor
by i.am.the.pirate.princess
Summary: this is a WillOC story... basically POTC: COTBP but with an additional character, Annabelle Swann, the younger sister of Elizabeth. NO FLAMES!
1. 1 Crossing the Sea

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Second Daughter of the Governor**

Two young girls stood on deck of a grand ship looking into the dark waters below. They were the daughters of the Governor, Elizabeth and Annabelle. Both girls sang quietly the song they had learned as children. Elizabeth, the oldest by two years, continued to sign and look into the water. Annabelle played with her doll, Emily, on the deck. As soon as she finished the last verse of the song Elizabeth started over again. It was quite dull to be the only two children aboard a ship of the Royal Navy.

"Bad luck to be singing about pirates!" A middle ages sailor came out of nowhere and roughly ordered the girls silent. "Curse pirates sail these waters. Don't want to bring them down upon us now do you?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do." Captain Norrington spoke with an air of demand. He didn't wish anything unfortunate to happen to the two lovely girls.

"Bad luck to have women aboard too, even miniature ones!" The man was highly superstitious. He went on his way and checked the rigging a little ways away from the Captain and the girls.

"I find this all fascinating!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Ever since she had been a little girl she had loved the sea and it's folklore. She knew all the very best stories about pirates and mermaids. Just a few minutes ago she had been looking into the water hoping to catch a glimpse of an enchanted mermaid or another mythological sea creature. She had had no such luck as of yet.

"That's what concerns me." Governor Swann came and stood next to Captain Norrington. He often wished the Elizabeth would be more like her sister, Annabelle. Annabelle was shy and quiet and always on her very best behavior. Having other business to attend to the Governor and the Captain left the two girls to their own vices. It likely wasn't the best course of action but as no nanny or governess had accompanied them, there was nothing else to do.

"Lizzie, Emily want's you to play with us." A nine year old Annabelle asked her eleven year old sister.

"I have a better idea. You and Emily come here and try to find a mermaid with me. It's ever so much more sun then whatever you're doing." Elizabeth had a certain way of getting what she wanted whenever Annabelle was concerned. Annabelle didn't reply but she did put down her doll and go to the edge of the railing.

After a while she said, "This is boring! We haven't seen anything yet. Oh! Look there, it's an umbrella!" Annabelle pointed to a lone umbrella in the current.

"That's strange. I wonder where it came from." Elizabeth hung over the rail to look for the place it had came from.

"Elizabeth Swann! Get away from there!" shouted Governor Swann. He did not want his eldest daughter to fall overboard. He didn't know that she could in fact swim, as could Annabelle. Elizabeth went to get a lecture from father about the importance of safety aboard a ship. Annabelle carefully made sure she wouldn't fall and then kept looking in the water.

"There's a boy! There's a boy in the water!" Annabelle pointed and shouted. Just as she had been about to go back to her doll she had seen a plank floating in the water with a boy about Elizabeth's age.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" the crew rushed to his rescue. They dragged his aboard and checked to make sure he was still alive. They went to take him below the deck.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He will be your charge. Annabelle go with them." The two girls nodded, glad for something to do. Elizabeth went ahead to find a place to put the boy. Annabelle went and stood next to him. She saw a necklace around his neck and pulled it to see what it was. The boy was wearing a pirate medallion.

"You're a pirate!" she whispered. This voyage just kept getting better. She couldn't let this valuable information slip. Quickly she pulled to necklace off the boy. She was shocked when he reached out to grab her. "Calm down! My name is Annabelle Swann."

"Will Turner." The boy choked out. He let go of Annabelle's dress.

"My sister and I are taking care of you, you have nothing to fear." The boy nodded and went back into his coma like state. She pulled the medallion from the pocket she had hidden it and examined it carefully.

"Has he said anything?" Captain Norrington surprised Annabelle. She hid the medallion behind her back and hoped he would not notice that she was afraid. She smiled and looked him straight in the eye.

"His name is William Turner. That's all I found out." She said. He nodded and ordered the crew to take him below. Annabelle followed them to where Elizabeth was waiting with some soup and a few crackers. Then they were left alone with the boy. "Look at this Lizzie! He was wearing it. We have to make sure that no one finds out! T-they could hang him!" Annabelle whispered excitedly to her sister. She showed her the necklace.

"Oh my god! I've never seen anything like it. You're right, no one can find out. We won't even tell him that we have it. No one can know that this William Turner is a pirate. Just think Anna, we are going to have a real live pirate in Port Royal! This is getting to be quite the adventure, don't you think?" Elizabeth and Annabelle kept a close watch on William. When he woke up they pretended to know nothing of his past and listened to him explain that he was searching for his father. By the time they reached the Port the three were the best of friends. At his daughters request the Governor got William an apprentice ship to the blacksmith. Despite their social differences the Swann girls and the blacksmith's apprentice remained friends.


	2. 2 Meeting Mr Turner

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Second Daughter of the Governor**

Elizabeth woke up with a start. It had been a long time since she had had that particular dream. It was usually Annabelle who would wake drenched in sweat and crying. Elizabeth could never figure out what scared Annabelle so much. It wasn't as if anything had happened since that fateful day in which the two Swann girls had met William Turner. A knock at the door roused Elizabeth from her thoughts. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me. We have to talk Lizzie!" The voice of Elizabeth's younger sister came from the other side of the door. She sounded frightened and terribly worried.

"Come on it, Annabelle." Anna threw open the door and closed it with a bang. "Belle, what's the matter? You look pale."

"I had the dream again. The one where we are on the ship and then it gets attacked by the pirates and I have to watch you, father, and Will all get murdered but the refuse to kill me. Then I get take to this rocky island and the Captain of the Pirates slits my hand open and drops the blood into a great golden chest." Annabelle paced the room and made wild hand gestures.

"Take a deep breath, Belle! It was just a dream. Nothing happened." Elizabeth tried to reassure her younger sister. She went to the drawer and pulled up the secret compartment to show Annabelle the medallion. "I had a strange dream as well. It was about when we first met Will. Remember? I just realized that I saw a ship leaving. It had black sails and a pirate crest on the flag. I saw the pirate ship the attacked William on the day we saved him." She put the necklace on and examined herself in the mirror. "I would be a great pirate, don't you think?"

Annabelle laughed, "Wouldn't father just love that? His lovely daughter becoming a pirate! Imagine the gossip!" she paused, "you know he want to marry you off to Captain Norrington. Wouldn't that be a sight? As if that man could tame you!" The girls laughed and were then interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you descent? Are you even awake?" The voice of their father came from the other side of the bedroom door. Elizabeth tucked the medallion into her nightgown and pulled on her robe. Annabelle fixed the vanity drawer so that the secret compartment would not be found.

"Yes, yes do come in father!" said Elizabeth. The door opened and Governor Swann entered followed by three maids. One opened the window, one held a long slim package, and the other hurried to pull Elizabeth behind the curtains in order to help her change. "Good morning, Annabelle. I must speak with Elizabeth, why don't you go and get ready for the ceremony." Annabelle nodded and left the room without a backward glance.

"Ceremony?" asked Elizabeth with a gasp. The corset she was wearing was much too tight.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony. Commodore Norrington as he is about to become. I had hoped you would wear this dress today, I'm told it's the latest style in London." The Governor wanted Elizabeth to marry a respectable man and it seemed that Norrington was the best choice.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth stepped out from behind the curtains. She was wearing a very beautiful dress made from the finest silks and covered in the most exquisite detail.

"My Lord, you have a visitor." A manservant told the Governor, whom quickly left. Elizabeth was forced to have her hair pinned and curled in place.

Downstairs Annabelle was all ready to go. One of the perks of being the second daughter was that she didn't have to put up with endless lines of suitors. Therefore she did not have to look like an angel all the time. Today she was wearing a silk lavender dress with short sleeves and a pink sash. Her dark brown hair was in a bun with a few loose hairs that curled naturally. She went into the entrance hall to see who was meeting her father.

"Will! It's wonderful to see you! It's been far to long." Annabelle was pleasantly surprised to see William Turner standing in the marble room with a long package under his arm.

"Good morning Miss. Swann. How are you this fine morning?" He was always so polite and proper. That was the one thing that bothered Annabelle about him. She often wished he would hang the rules of propriety and just be himself around her. Heaven knew she was always herself around him.

"Will, it's just Annabelle! My name is Annabelle, just Annabelle! Not Miss. Annabelle and definitely not Miss. Swann!" Annabelle was a little frustrated this morning and that made her get angry with William.

Before William could answer the Governor entered the room. "Ah, Mr. Turner. Annabelle go upstairs and make sure Elizabeth isn't doing anything foolish. Heaven only knows what gets into that girl." Annabelle nodded and smiled at William.

"Good bye Mr. Turner." She hurried up the stairs. William showed Governor Swann the sword which he had made. It was truly a work of art. William was very proud of his skill on both making the swords and his skill with them, though no one really knew of either. Only Elizabeth and Annabelle knew that he was the one who made the weapons and not even they knew that he was able to use them.

Elizabeth and Annabelle walked down the stairs. Elizabeth was angry that she was being forced to this ceremony. Annabelle was glad that she didn't have to look for a husband for a few years. Secretly she very much liked someone, only Elizabeth knew whom.

"Elizabeth, you look lovely!" The Governor turned to his daughters and then back to William. "Mr. Turner, give my compliments to your master. This is a beautiful sword. Good day to you, we must be going." He left the room, leaving William alone with the two girls.

"Morning Will! I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth said softly so that only them three could hear.

"About me Miss. Swann?" he questioned

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss. Swann."

"William Turner our names are Elizabeth and Annabelle. If you won't call us by our Christian names then don't call us at all! I can't stand the way you are so formal all the time. It's infuriating. Good day Mr. Turner!" Annabelle picked up her skirt and hurried after her father to the waiting carriage.

"Sorry about her. She had the dream again and it always puts her a little on edge. I'm sure she'll cool off and come apologize later. I really must be going, it was nice to see you again William." Elizabeth turned and hurried in the direction both her sister and father had gone. Will was left to contemplate what was the matter with Annabelle.


	3. 3 The Ceremony

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Second Daughter of the Governor**

The ride to the fort was longer then usual. In reality it was no longer but Annabelle refused to talk and Elizabeth couldn't breath. Governor Swann was deep in his own thoughts. He was a little worried about Elizabeth because she always seemed to have something to say about everything. Annabelle was much quieter and followed all of Societies rules, or so it seemed. Upon arrival at the fort Governor Swann had to go and get ready for the ceremony to begin. Annabelle was expected to sit and wait for everything to start and Elizabeth was expected to make small talk with the ladies and gentlemen. It was the same at every single party or function they attended.

"Good Afternoon, Miss. Swann." A young wealthy sailor came and spoke to Annabelle. They had met at a few similar Navy functions. His name was Alexander Gillette.

"Good Afternoon, sir. It is a pleasant sort of day is it not?" Annabelle spoke softly and made eye contact then turned her eyes back to the silk and lace gloves in her hands. She hated that she was so meek and shy.

"Yes, it is a lovely day, though not nearly as lovely as you, Miss. Swann."

"Why thank you, sir." She was saved from making further conversation by the arrival of her sister. Elizabeth sat down in the chair next to Annabelle and fanned herself. She could barley breath with her corset on; Estrella had done it far too tight.

"I'm afraid I must leave you two now, the ceremony is about to begin. Good day Miss. Swann." He bowed to Annabelle, "And to you too, Miss. Swann." He bowed to Elizabeth then turned and walked towards the other Navy men who waited to take their places.

The ceremony was even duller then either of the Swann girls had thought. It seemed to go on forever. It took all of their self-restraint not to yawn. Elizabeth continued to fan herself in an effort not to faint and Annabelle played with her gloves. Her corset wasn't nearly as tight as Elizabeth's was as Annabelle was quite a bit smaller and thinner. Elizabeth may have been gifted with the pale skin, light hair, and blue eyes but Annabelle was thinner due to a better metabolism.

"Oh here we go, the after party. Please Lizzie just kill me now!" Annabelle complained under her breath. She hated having to act like a well brought up young lady all the time. She would rather read a book or talk to her friends, her real friends who were not tainted by the rules and regulations of society, her friends like William. "Oh no, just when I thought this couldn't get any worse."

"Hello Annabelle, Elizabeth, isn't this party just simply wonderful? I am so glad that father got and invitation! Just think, I could very well find a husband here. Wouldn't it just be perfect to be married to a sailor? I honestly can't imagine anything better!" Marcia McBride was the daughter of a wealthy merchant whose dealings were less then honorable. It wasn't known by many though. She was a tall girl with long straight blonde hair and huge blue eyes that looked like they were going to pop out of her face. She was loud and annoying. Annabelle and Elizabeth hated her.

"Marcia it was lovely to see you again but I'm afraid that I just must speak with the Commodore. It would be impolite not to congratulate him on his wonderful accomplishment!" Elizabeth politely excused herself. Annabelle was left to deal with the blonde nuisance alone. Elizabeth would pay.

After a boring pointless conversation Annabelle hurried away from Marcia. She could not stand another second of such a pointless conversation. She needed to speak with someone of intelligence! Annabelle could practically feel her brain turning to goo with every word that came out of Marcia's mouth. She looked around for her sister and saw her with the Commodore. The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out and he didn't even notice! Sometimes Annabelle questioned the intellect of the men employed by the Royal Navy.

"ELIZABETH!" It happened so fast that Annabelle nearly missed what had happened. One second Elizabeth was standing next to the Commodore looking very ill and the next she was gone. It took Annabelle a second to figure out that Elizabeth had fallen off the wall. She ran after the Navy officers who were on their way to save her. It took her a little longer to reach the bottom of the wall as her dress got in the way. When she got to the water Elizabeth had already been pulled from the water by a strange man Annabelle had never seen before.

"On your feet!" The Commodore held his sword to the man's throat.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Governor Swann pulled Elizabeth up off the dock and put his coat over her shoulders. She was shaking from cold despite the fact that they were in the Caribbean. "Shoot Him!" ordered the Governor.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intent to kill my rescuer?" She glared at the Commodore and pulled away from her father. This was not her day, not only had the Commodore proposed but she had fainted and fallen off a wall into the ocean! She wasn't in a very good mood.

"I believe thanks are in order." The Commodore held out his hand to shake the man's hand. The man reluctantly held out his as well. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" A 'P' was branded into his arm.

"Hang him." Ordered the Governor in a sharp voice.

"Gillette, fetch some irons. Well Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" The Commodore recognized the tattoo of a bird flying over a sun.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." Said the Pirate quickly.

"I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market as it were." The Pirate spoke as if this was the most odious thing in the world.

"He said he had come to commandeer one." Said a sailor who had been speaking with Jack Sparrow earlier.

His companion nodded. "I told you he had been telling the truth!" he handed the Commodore a pile of things belonging to the Pirate. "These are his, sir."

"No additional shots and no powder." The Commodore looked over the items. "A compass that doesn't point north." He pulled out the sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood! You are by far the _**worst**_ pirate that I've ever heard of!"

"But you have heard of me!" replied the pirate. He was dragged back so that strong irons could be clasped around his wrists.

"Commodore I really must protest." Elizabeth pushed away from her father and stood in between Jack and the Commodore. "Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Reasoned the Commodore, Elizabeth didn't buy it at all.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." It was Jack's turn to be the voice of reason. When the irons were firmly around his wrists he threw them around Elizabeth's neck. "Finally!"

"No don't shoot!" Ordered the Governor. He was worried about his eldest daughter. She kept clam despite the chain around her neck and the pirate at her back. Annabelle moved from the back of the crowd and stood near her father and the Commodore.

Elizabeth was handed the pirates' effects and his hat. She put them on him as par his request. She was angry at being treated like a cheap whore and wasn't easy on him. She wanted to kick him where it would count but was unable to.

"Now Gentlemen, Ladies. Today you will remember as the day that you almost caught _**Captain Jack Sparrow**_!!" Jack threw Elizabeth into the crowd and grabbed Annabelle around the waist. He grabbed a rope and kicked a clip that released a canon that hung above them and pulled him and Annabelle up to a pole above them.

"Hold fire men, follow them!" The Commodore couldn't risk harming Annabelle. There wasn't much he could do except for follow them and hope there was some way to save the second Miss. Swann.


	4. 4 The Fiercest Duel

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Second Daughter of the Governor**

To say that Annabelle was terrified would have been the understatement of the century. She had no idea what the pirate planned to do with her or to her. He dragged her into the town and hid her behind a statue.

"You would do well to remain quiet, Missy, if you so much as wish to breath again, savvy?" Jack whispered into her ear. Without making a sound Annabelle nodded and tried not to cry. She didn't want to show anymore weakness then she had to. "This way, Missy." Jack pulled her into a dark shop that Annabelle vaguely recognized. "Sit here and don't move, speak, or do anything to alert anyone to our presence. Don't do anything other then breath, savvy?" Once again Annabelle nodded. The Pirate went in search of something to break the irons with.

After a failed attempt to get rid of the irons using a hammer he came up with a plan. He pocked the donkey with a hot piece of metal and broke the chains using the wheels. Annabelle gasped at the cruel treatment of the poor donkey but refrained form making anymore noise lest the pirate make good his threat. A sound from the door made the pirate jump and pull Annabelle to her feet. He hid them behind some of the machinery of the shop. A young man whom Annabelle instantly recognized entered the shop and then she realized where she was, this was the Blacksmiths and the young man was William Turner.

William looked over his shop. His master, Mr. Brown, was a lazy drunk who hadn't so much as touched his tools in two years. He made sure that his things were in place. "Right where I left you." He saw the hammer that Jack had used not in its rightful place. "Not where I left you." He carefully looked around and saw the pirate's hat. He went to reach for it but the flat of a sword made contact with his hard. "You're the one they are searching for. The _Pirate_." He said the word with so much hate it was amazing that Jack didn't drop dead. "You threatened Miss. Swann and kidnapped Miss. Swann. Where is she?"

Jack grabbed Annabelle and pulled her out from behind him. Will's eyes widened in shock and fear for the girl. "Oh you mean her? Well, she's right here. Pretty little thing ain't she? Fetch a nice price in Singapore!"

William's eyes darkened in anger. Annabelle looked at the pirate and then at Will. She was terrified that he would kill her or take her away from her family. She was in desperate need of saving. "Let her go! She didn't do anything to you." William took a sword form the wall and held it in a way that made it easier to attack the pirate. "She goes free."

"Think its wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack was not about to give Annabelle up. She was his only chance of escape. No one could shoot him if he used the Governor's daughter as a shield. If a solider harmed her they would be stripped of all position and arrested for murder. It was a foolproof plan, though hard to execute. Jack looked at William and noticed that he looked like someone Jack had known long ago. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiar outings with pirates." William advanced towards Jack. He didn't want to hurt Annabelle. He looked for an opening in order to save Annabelle from the evil pirate.

"Well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." Jack moved away from William and over to the door. Before he could open it Will threw his sword with accuracy and it locked the door. "That is a fine trick but once again you are between me and my way out… and now you have no weapon." He threw Annabelle away from him and pulled out his own sword. He advanced on an unarmed William. Annabelle gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Thinking fast William grabbed a sword that he had been working on earlier that day; it had been in the fire.

This was the beginning of the fiercest duel that Annabelle had ever seen. They moved so quickly it was hard to see whose blade was whose. Annabelle got out of there way quickly, she was still terrified of what was going to happen to her. What would happen if William lost? What would the pirate do to her? In all the stories she had read women were not exactly treated with utmost respect. She didn't see how it happened but all of a sudden William was standing in front of the door and Jack had his pistol pointed at Will's head.

"Step Aside." The pirate ordered, the gun still fixed to Will's head.

"No, I can not step aside and just let you pass." William stood his ground. His voice remained strong despite the gun that was pointed at him. He had strong morals and could not let the pirate go free.

"This shot was not made for you." The pirate cocked the gun. William was confused and did not quite understand the pirates meaning. Before he could respond the sound of smashing glass filled the room. Annabelle gasped, Mr. Brown had hit Jack over the head with an empty bottle of alcohol. Jack fell to the ground unconscious.

Before either Will or Annabelle could do anything the soldiers knocked down the door. They looked at Jack then at Will and finally at Mr. Brown. "Good job, Mr. Brown. You have aided us in the recapture of a dangerous fugitive." The Commodore entered the shop and looked everything over.

"Just doing me civic duty, sir." The drunk slurred. The drunk repulsed Annabelle. The man walked away and sat back down on a chair in the darkest corner of the shop. He was left alone.

"Will was the one who deserves the credit! He fought off the pirate and saved me!" Annabelle came out from where she had been hiding. The soldiers where shocked at the appearance of the Governor's daughter.

"Miss. Swann, whatever are you talking about? Never mind, do come along, your father and sister are very worried about you. You must be terrified, don't worry, the pirate will get his just deserts." Commodore Norrington took Annabelle by the arm and dragged her out of the shop.

"Stop! I didn't get to thank Will!" Annabelle tried to pull away form the Commodore. "It would be ever so impolite not to thank his, sir. I'll only be a moment." Annabelle pleaded with the Commodore.

"Very Well, Miss. Swann. You may thank the blacksmith, and then we really must be going." The Commodore let Annabelle go back into the shop. He didn't really care whether Annabelle thanked Turner or not but he did know that he had to be nice to Annabelle in order to get on Elizabeth's good side.


	5. 5 Home At Last

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Second Daughter of the Governor**

Annabelle walked into the shop, leaving Commodore Norrington behind her in the street. She hated herself for being so cold towards William earlier that day. It wasn't often that she got to see him and she was ashamed of herself for treating his with such disdain.

"Will? Will, are you here?" Her soft voice seemed to fill the dusty shop. She saw Will walk down the stairs that led to his loft. He was surprise to see Annabelle standing in the doorway.

"Miss. Swann, is everything alright? I would have thought the Commodore would have had you back at the fort by now." William continued to walk towards her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He was concerned for her.

Annabelle smiled at him, "I'm fine, Will. And please call me Annabelle! I just wanted to say thank-you for saving me today. I hate to think what that pirate would have done to me if you hadn't stopped him." She looked up at him before continuing. "I also have to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was unacceptable and shameful. I wasn't angry with you at all! I'm simply a little stressed out at present times. I do hope you can forgive me?" She held his gaze and practically begged for his forgiveness.

"Of course I forgive you, _Annabelle_." He stressed her name and smiled at her. "Your welcome, but I had a duty to save you. I would have done it for anyone." He was always so humble and honest, that was one of the things that Annabelle loved and respected of him.

"I know you would. I'm afraid I must be going, but father will be worried and Elizabeth will want to know exactly what happened. Good day Will." Annabelle turned to leave.

"Good day, Annabelle." William replied. He watched her leave and then went back to work. He had a lot to do as his duel with the pirate had made quite the mess. He also still had a few orders to fill. With the looks of things, he would not be getting much rest.

Outside the Commodore helped Annabelle into her father's carriage. He wanted to get her home as soon as possible. The ride to the Governor's house seemed to take forever. Annabelle had to struggle to stay awake. The Commodore noticed this but did not mention it, he knew she had had quite the exhausting day.

As soon as they reached the manor maids came to take Annabelle indoors. The Governor thanked the Commodore and invited him for a dinner in his honor the next day. He accepted the invitation with hope of receiving Elizabeth's answer to his proposal. Once inside Annabelle was put into the bath and then into her nightdress. She then had a cup of tea and was sent to bed. Tomorrow she would have to explain everything to Elizabeth and her father.

---

Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I apologize! This is really just filler. I am going make Annabelle and Will get together as soon as possible. I also apologize for how long it is taking. I am going to try to make then realize their feelings as soon as it fits well with the way that the story is going. It is taking a lot longer then I had planned.

I would also like to send a very big thank-you to the people who are actually reading this! It's really awesome how much positive feedback I am getting. I'm sorry about some of the grammar and spelling errors in this story. I'll try to eliminate them when/if I notice them. Thank-you so much for reading and your reviews are really helping me to improve this story!

- Lizzie


	6. 6 Kidnapping and Rescue

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Second Daughter of the Governor**

"Belle! Belle wake up! HURRY!" Elizabeth ran into her sister's bedroom. Her hair was a mess and she was pale with fright. "Belle it's pirates! The fort is under attack. WAKE UP!" She shook her sister and screamed in her ears.

"Lizzie, What's going on?" Annabelle was still half-asleep. She had had quite the day and was in much need or rest. Elizabeth pulled her out of bed and helped her into her thick robe. "It's too early, wake me up later, Lizzie."

"Annabelle Swann, we are under attack. If you do not get up this very second you are going to be killed. RUN!" Elizabeth pulled Annabelle out of the room and down the hall. "We have to stop them from letting the pirates inside." The arrived at the top of the grand staircase just as there was a knock at the door. "Don't!" Shouted Elizabeth but she was too late, the door was opened and a shot rang out, the butler had been killed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Annabelle screamed. Elizabeth grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her room. Estrella found them and pulled the two girls into a room with a lock.

"They've come to kidnap you! You're the Governor's daughters! You have to hide." Estrella was trying to stay calm and failing miserably. Elizabeth looked around and tried to find something to be used as a weapon. She found the hot iron's used to warm the beds. The door opened and she clubbed the pirate over the head. He cried out from the burns and then she poured the hot iron onto the other pirate. Elizabeth, Annabelle, and Estrella ran out of the room followed closely by the pirates. Estrella went in one direction and the Swann girls went in another.

"Belle, bar the door with this." She held up a silver candlestick. Annabelle did as she was told. "Alright, Belle, I need you to listen carefully. Go through the window and get to the fort. Stay there until the pirates have been captured, killed, or they have left." Elizabeth made sure that her little sister understood and then she opened the window. It was a long way to fall, Annabelle was scared.

"Lizzie I can't do this! I'll be killed!" Annabelle refused to jump out the window. She not only was afraid to fall but she did not want to leave her sister alone to fight off the pirates. "There is no way I am leaving you alone." A loud thump made both girls jump a foot in the air.

Elizabeth saw that they were wasting time arguing and they were getting no where. Annabelle was not going to go through the window so Elizabeth had to think of another plan. "Into the closet. We can only hope that these pirates aren't too bright." Elizabeth shoved Annabelle into the closet and got in next to her. "Don't make a sound." She cautioned.

The two pirates who had followed Elizabeth and Annabelle burst into the room. The door flew off its hinges. They looked around and saw the open window. "We know you're here, Poppet." The pirates moved away from the open window. "Come out... and we promise we won't hurt you." He knew the girls were still in the room, no one would have been stupid enough to jump out a second floor window.

"What?" The other pirate was shocked by his friend's promise. It took him a moment to realize that his friend, Pintel, was lying.

"We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us." Pintel noticed that the edge of the carpet had been moved. He pointed this out to Ragetti who began to smile cruelly and chuckled a little.

"Gold calls..." He repeated his friend and laughed a little. He really was a pathetic pirate.

Pintel opened the door to the closet which hid Elizabeth and Annabelle. He smiled coldly at the girls "'Ello, Poppet." He pulled Elizabeth out of the closet and Ragetti grabbed Annabelle by the arm.

"Parley!" shouted Elizabeth. She tried to get away but the pirate held her tightly. Annabelle struggled against her captor as well but neither got anywhere. The pirates were clearly shocked that she knew the word, they loosened their hold on the two girls. Annabelle quickly moved so that Elizabeth was in between her and the pirates.

"What?" Pintel was clearly trying to figure out what had just happened. He looked from Elizabeth to the gold and back at Elizabeth.

"Parley." Said Elizabeth. She was overcome with the need to protect her little sister. This was the only way that she could. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain." She glared at the offending pirates but would not back down. She had something they wanted and they had something she needed, the safety of her sister.

"I know the code." The pirate looked her over. This was an unforeseen turn of events. Why on earth did the girl _want_ to provoke the pirates? She must be mad!

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Her knowledge of the code came from excessive amounts of reading up on pirates. She had learned a lot from the sailors and their stories. Of course father disapproved, but that didn't stop her. Elizabeth had a mind of her own and would not be content to sit around sewing. Annabelle on the other hand was much quieter and well behaved, she was quite content to sit and sew. Annabelle had no idea what Elizabeth was talking about.

"To blazes with the code." Ragetti spoke up; he had been fairly quiet up until then. He just wanted to get this over with.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code." Pintel barked at Ragetti. Truthfully the two were incredibly stupid, but they worked almost efficiently together. It was as if between the two of them they had one brain.

Annabelle was promptly grabbed once again by Ragetti. He held tight her arms and dragged her out of the house. Pintel followed holding tight to Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't struggle very much but Annabelle jerked her arms as hard as she could in an effort to escape. While they were crossing the town square Annabelle saw Will fighting off one of the pirates.

"WILL! HELP!" she screamed as loudly as she could. Will saw that Annabelle and Elizabeth were being taken away. Elizabeth saw Will coming towards them and tripped her captor who then fell. Ragetti was knocked over by Pintel and Annabelle with them. Elizabeth hurriedly pulled Annabelle to her feet. In a second Will was beside them trying to kill the pirates.

"Annabelle, Elizabeth, get out of here!" Will shouted at the two girls. He thrust his sword at a pirate but was blocked. Another pirate picked up Elizabeth and thew her kicking and screaming over his shoulder.

"Time to go." Pintel made a lunge for Annabelle but Will put himself in between her and the pirates. "Leave her! She is of no value, it's the other one that we need." A remaining pirate knocked Will over the head with the hilt of his sword. Will fell to the ground unconscious. With one final look at Will and Annabelle the pirates left for their ship.

"W-Will? A-are you alright?" Annabelle could barely stand; she sunk to the ground next to him. It was the second time that day that he had saved her from pirates. She looked around her; half the town was on fire and even more of it was destroyed by the canons. It would take a lot of time to fix everything up the way it had been. "Oh Will, you saved me… again." She felt so lost and alone. Elizabeth was gone and likely would die, if she wasn't already dead. Her only other friend was laying unconscious on the ground and she didn't know if he would wake. Annabelle was not about to leave Will alone in the streets so she sat next to him. She swore she would be there when he awoke.


	7. Very Important AN

**HELLO READERS!**

I would like to apologize for not posting the next chapter for so long. I have been so busy with my final exams and such; it's really been a nightmare! I will have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow, as soon as I can. I also regret to inform you that I will be taking a vacation in England for a few weeks. I am going to visit Arianna and Roxanna, my cousins. (Their profile is Phoenix Feather Queens) Whiles I am away I do not know whether I will be able to add more chapters. Truly I am sorry and I hope you can wait for me to update.

**Forever Yours,**

**Liz **


	8. 7 Fight with the Commodore

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Second Daughter of the Governor**

William Turner woke to the bright rays of sun on his face. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to get up. There was something on him, it was slightly heavy and smelled vaguely familiar. He fully opened his eyes and discovered that it was Annabelle sleeping on top of him. His face blushed a little and he sat up. He had a pounding headache and the sunlight hurt. Gently he shook Annabelle's shoulder and tried to wake her. Slowly she began to come to.

"Miss. Swann? Annabelle? Come on, wake up." Will tried not to think about his insane headache. He needed to know that she was all right. He would never forget the fear he had seen in her eyes when the pirates had been attempting to kidnap her. This made him remember that Elizabeth had not gotten away, she had been captured by the pirates.

"W-Will, are you going to be all right? You had quite a nasty fall!" Annabelle sat up and looked around. She was a complete mess, her hair was dirty and stringy, her nightgown was stained and torn, and her face was covered in dirt and what she suspected was ash. If only her father could see her now. "I expect we should go to the fort, father will be worried. We must tell him what happened to Elizabeth." She looked at Will and noticed that he looked a little out of it. "Will? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Annabelle, I'm fine. I have a headache from getting knocked out but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. We have to save Elizabeth. Lets go." Will stood up and helped Annabelle stand. Together they hurried up to the fort. They got directions to the office where the Commodore and the Governor were decided what the best course of action would be. William barged into the office. "They've taken her! They've take Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." The Commodore didn't even look up from the map he was poring over. The soldier came up behind William and went to drag him out of the office but Will resisted.

"We must do something! We have to hunt them down and save her!" William looked frantically at the Governor and at the Commodore. They seemed completely unfazed by his commotion.

"And where do you propose we start?" The Governor practically shouted at Will. "If you have and information concerning my daughters then please share it!"

Annabelle decided that now was the best time to come out from behind Will. She stepped in front of Will and smiled at her father. "I am here father. Mr. Turner saved me from the pirates. He tried to get Elizabeth too but he was knocked out."

"Annabelle? Oh thank god you are all right! My you're a mess, come on, Mary will fix you a bath and get you all cleaned up." The Governor wrapped his cloak around Annabelle's small frame and pushed her out of the office. After she left the officers, Governor and the Commodore continued to talk about what to do. They completely forgot about Will.

"T-that Jack Sparrow, he talked about the _Black Pearl_." Said of officer by the name of Murtogg.

"Mentioned it is more like." Said his friend Mullroy.

"Still…"

"We can ask him where it is… maybe he can lead us to it!" William was very excited about the prospect of finding a way to save Elizabeth.

The Governor's face turned red with fury. He glared at Will and shouted at him. "That pirate tried to kill my daughter. We could never trust a word he said!"

Will was not giving up. He had to say Elizabeth, no mater what. "We could strike a bargain—"

"No! The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, he is not their ally, and therefore of no value." The Commodore turned back to his maps and the officers before him. Carefully he pointed to places on the map and thought a moment. "We will determine their most likely course, and launch a search mission that sails with the tide." His voice was void of all emotion. This was simply his duty, nothing more or less.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Will shouted at the Commodore. Quickly he threw the hatchet that he still held at the map. It was firmly lodged in the wood of the table. Before the Commodore could react Will left the office. He looked around and tried to clear his head with a little fresh air. He looked at the sky and say a solitary bird fly across the sun. "Damn it!" He knew what he had to do. As quickly as he could and avoiding as much attention as possible Will made his way to the jail.


	9. AN

**HELLO READERS!**

I would like to apologize for not posting the next chapter for so long. I have been so busy with my final exams and such; it's really been a nightmare! I will have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow, as soon as I can. I also regret to inform you that I will be taking a vacation in England for a few weeks. I am going to visit Arianna and Roxanna, my cousins. (Their profile is Phoenix Feather Queens) Whiles I am away I do not know whether I will be able to add more chapters. Truly I am sorry and I hope you can wait for me to update.

**Forever Yours,**

**Liz **


End file.
